roseXChris
by kate882
Summary: lissa was killed so that there would be no more in her line dimitri took tasha's offer rose has lost everything and trys to kill herself but an unexpected person comes and stops her will this bring them colser and change there just firends relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll this is my first VA fanfic I hope u like it.

**Rose's pov**

**Dimitri had left me. Lissa had been murdered. What did I have? Nothing. **

**Those where the thoughts going through my head as I stared at the gun in my hand. It would be fast and easy. I had always told people that my death wouldn't be planed, penciled in on some calendar, but when I said that I had been a different person. I had a reason to live back then. More than one. My biggest life lines were gone now, and I couldn't go on without them. **

**Ok it's time. Bye world.**

**Christian's pov**

**I walked to Rose's room. I need to borrow her phone. Mine had fallen into the sink with the garbage disposal running. A stupid way to lose your phone, but was I that upset about it: no. **

**After Lissa died I got so many sympathy calls - really how did all those people get my number- it just made me feel worse because I would have to think about it again when they brought it up. **

**Still I had told Aunt Tasha I would call her, and because -besides Mia who was off with Eddie somewhere- none of the other Mori talked to me, so I had to -grudgingly- go ask Rose for her phone.**

**But when I opened her door -without knocking- what I saw made me completely forget about borrowing her phone. **

"**Rose." it came out choked. Then stronger I said. "What are you doing?" there was a gun aimed at her head, and she had her finger was on the trigger.**

**She looked surprised to see me, but didn't put down the gun. Tears filled her eyes. "I can't do it anymore." she gave me a sad smile as some of the tears did flow down her face. I had never seen rose cry before. "It's time for me to leave. Dimitri left me. He told me he loved me then he left me. Lissa is dead. She was murdered to end her line. I. Have. Nothing." I was at a loss when it came to the Dimitri thing, but the pieces were clicking. **

"**Rose you can't do this. You don't have nothing." I didn't try to take the gun away from her because he could knock me out without even trying, and I was worried she would shoot if I tried. "You have your mom, your dad, Eddie, Mia, Adrian . . . You have me." the last part came out in a whisper but I knew she heard. **

**Her hand was shaking. I was worried she would accidentally pull the triger, even if I could talk her out of this. Ugh why did my people skills have to suck so much! This would work better if I knew how to comfort people. **

**Very hesitantly I took a step toward her. Her head shot up to look me in the eye. I stretched out my hand. "Rose give me the gun. You can make it through this, we can make it through this." slowly hesitantly she handed me the gun, then burst in to tears, letting out silent sobs. **

**I put the gun down out of her reach before I wrapped my arms around her, and let her cry into my chest. I didn't even care that this was a new shirt. We didn't say anything she just cried. It was probably better that we didn't say anything because I didn't know what I would say. I was so confused, and worried. **

**If someone had told me a few months ago that I would be sitting in Rose Hathaway's room hugging her while she cried into my chest I would have laughed at them and said some lame comeback. Now that it was happening I didn't know what to do, so I just let her let it all out. **

**We ended up falling asleep in each others arms on her bed that night, still not having said a word since she stared to cry on me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate: I sadly don't own vampire academy if anyone was wondering**

**Rose: I don't think anyone was**

**Kate: u r supposed to be asleep not bugging me!**

**A/N any way I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I didn't think I would get that many. Not sure why most of them are anonymous but its still nice.**

Rose's pov

Some how woke up in Christian's arms. While it was kind of nice in its own way, wasn't I supposed to be dead. If I was this wasn't good enough to be heaven, and defiantly not bad enough to be hell- I'm pretty sure I would be on fire there.

That was when last nights events came back to me. Oh yeah _he_ had stopped me from pulling that trigger. In the back of my mind I wondered why he had even come to my room.

So as best I could with out waking him up- which wasn't easy considering how close our body's were- I looked around my room. The first thing I noticed was my door was still open from when Christian had come in, oh that couldn't be good. I noticed my alarm clock next - that I had never set because I thought I would be dead- and I bolted up and out of bed, not even really caring when out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian fall off the bed that really wasn't big enough for two.

He swore as he hit the floor. He stood up rubbing his head. Ok that I felt a little bad about. When he saw the clock he swore again. I tossed him a T-shirt Dimitri had left behind, so no one would notice he was in the same thing. We had five minutes to get to class - even missing breakfast- not enough time for him to go back to his dorm. The shirt would be to long, but I didn't think that would be a big issue.

I didn't even look as he took off his own shirt, because I was busy quickly putting my hopeless hair into a high pony-tail. I grabbed a shirt, and a wrist band, then dashed into the bathroom. I came out, and grabbed my stuff.

It looked like Christian hadn't even gone to his dorm, last night because his book bag was on my floor. We both rushed out the door.

Christian's pov

When I noticed her grab a wrist band I looked at her wrist, sure enough there were the tell tail scare's of a cutter. I was worried, but I thought if I mentioned it she might go into another break down.

I wondered wear she got the shirt. Then it clicked with me. Oh gross I was wearing Dimitri's shirt. Well that explained how it was so long. I wondered if my Aunt knew what a jerk she had as her guardian/soon to be boyfriend. Probably not, or she wouldn't have pushed so hard for him.

We made it to the school, and had to go our separate ways. I pulled her into a quick hug, and then ran off to class.

By lunch all the stairs where getting kind of creepy. There was no way they could know I had the gun in my pocket to keep it away from Rose, so what could it be? No one ever stared at me. I sat down at the usual table with my friends.

Adrian was glaring at me, and Eddie and Mia were trying to contain there giggling. "Hey Christian how did you sleep?" Eddie asked, and Mia burst out laughing.

Rose ran in, and if looks could kill I think a lot of people would be dead in this room right now. She sat down next to me, and wiped out her phone-reminding me I still needed to use it. She handed to me, not saying a word. I looked, and stared choking on the food that I was swallowing.

"What the f***" I shouted, and other people started laughing. It was a picture of Rose and I pressed up ageist each other, our bodies intertwined in her small bed. At the bottom in small text was written: _I guess the old rose is back, and look how fast emoboy bounces back. _

I realized then this was my fault. I had left the door open to shocked to close it, and while we were still asleep others had to pass her room to get to the school on time.

I could see how this looked bad. If it hadn't been me there, and I didn't know what happened I would think the worst too. I thought about Rose then. She was feeling bad enough and now this was spreading through the school.

"_Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera to my office please." _came headmistress Karolina's voice over the intercom. Oh we were so dead.

**So what did u think? Good bad? I hope u liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**:) hey guys im back yeah I know it's been to long sorry I luved u guys reviews ur all so nice :]**

Rose's pov

Yeah we were dead. I had failed to kill myself last night so now Karolina was going to kill me.

"I'm sure you two are aware of the rules about male and female interaction in this school." She started.

How the heck did she know we were together last night? "Yes we are aware." Christian said when it was obvious I wasn't going to say anything.

"Then why is it that I resaved this today on my desk?" she asked holding up _the_ picture of Christian and I asleep together. This time I answered. It's a good thing I was a good liar, because I knew Christian wasn't.

"We were studying in my room, and we were more tiered than we thought. We accidently fell asleep." I said my voice didn't waver, but she wasn't buying. I think it was just because she didn't like me, or even Christian- was that legal for her to judge a student based on how she felt about them?

"I somehow find that hard to believe Miss Hathaway. The two of you will each have detention every day for two weeks." Wow that was it? I almost wanted to laugh. She was mad about us being together –not that we were- so she was going to force us together in detention? That made no since. I wasn't going to complain though, that was less than I thought I would get.

As we were about to leave she called me back over to her. "By the way Rose, we found you a new mentor. You will report to the gym the same time you did for Dimitri." His name was like a blade going through me.

To hell I'm showing up on time for some new guy. I nodded and left her office.

I was surprised that Christian was actually waiting for me, when I walked out. "What did she want?" he asked.

"I have a new mentor." I muttered looking down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He didn't really give me a choice though. He griped me chin- not in a way it would hurt- and forced me to make eye contact with him. How had I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were.

"Do you want to talk about _him_? What _he_ did to you? I'll listen if you do." He said looking right at me. All I could see was blue. I nodded, and we walked back to my room in silence.

When we got there I started to tell him everything, and if someone had asked me why I trusted him so much I wouldn't have an answer.

"The night Victor put a spell on us; it wasn't a one to make me attack him like we said. It made our feelings for each other grow stronger, but it did prove he had feelings for me, feelings I returned. Still it wasn't getting very far, we kissed a couple times, and he was always there for me if I needed him-more than most teachers would be. One day we let it all drop and we did _it_. He said he loved me. Then after that he told me he was leaving. He didn't even say it in person. He just left a note." I was crying by that point.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Rose if he did that to you he doesn't deserve you. You are too good for him." He said along with some other comforting things. I handed him the note. I knew by heart, and I saw his eyes narrowing in anger as he read it.

Christian's pov

_My dearest Roza,_

_I'm leaving. What happened in that cabin was wrong, I was wrong. We cannot be together. I know you must hate me for this, but you must understand, I couldn't be with you. I am not sure if I will see you again. If I do it will probably only be because Tasha wishes to visit Christian. Do not cling onto any feelings for me. I am moving on. So should you. _

_-Dimitri _

I wanted to go and _try_ to beat him up after reading that. I knew I couldn't, but still.

"First he shouldn't have done that to you. It wasn't fair. He should have at least been man enough to say it to your face, and secant what the heck is a Roza?"

"It's my name in Russian." I said. That's where the guy was from. I had always wondered.

We sat in silence, until I said, "How do you think it's going to go with your new mentor?" stupid why would I bring that up?

She gave me a sad smile. "Oh I'm going to be a total bitch of course." She said. That was almost the Rose Hathaway I knew. I was glad to see her somewhat returning. I gave her a smile, and she returned it.

"Thanks Christian." She said. I looked at her confused. Why would she be thanking me? "Thank you for listening to me." She clarified.

"Oh, no problem. I'll always be here for you Rose. Remember that. You're not alone, and as long as I'm here you won't be." She hugged me when I said this, but this time we didn't break away as fast. We were both content to just be in each other's arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol I luv u guys you are all so awesome! Ok so if I can get 30 reviews I will let them realize they like each other in the next chapter hey guess who owns Vampire academy: NOT ME dose that work for a disclaimer? Whatever on with the story. **

Christian's pov

It's been a week, and Rose is finally starting to go back to normal, except now we were a lot closer. I still needed her phone.

I got up and walked to her room determined to use her phone this time. I knocked on her door. No answer. I sighed; I was never getting that phone.

Just then she walked up behind me. "Can I help you?" she asked. FINALY!

"Yes can I use your phone?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side considering it.

"Yeah sure, but it's with Eddie." I took off. I found him, and I almost felt bad about interrupting him, but I needed that phone. He was kissing Mia – I mean it's about time but I really needed that phone.

"Hey Eddie." He looked at me, and I suddenly worried he was going to punch me. "Rose said you had her phone, and I really need it." I got it, but he threw it at my head. Ow! Whatever. I walked back to my dorm. 

I called my aunt."Hey Rose.' She said brightly. I informed her that it wasn't Rose and of who it was. "Oh Christian, guess what?" she gushed. I asked her what. "Dimitri and I are coming over to visit! Isn't that great?" I dropped the phone.

Dimitri couldn't come! Rose was just starting to get better! I picked the phone up again. "Yeah that's great." I lied. I soon made up some excuse to go, and ran to Rose's room.

I was out of breath by the time she got to the door. "Christian are you ok?" she asked leading me inside.

"Yeah . . . no . . . I'm not sure." She gave me a puzzled look. "My aunt is coming to visit." I said.

"What's wron-" I could see the peaces clicking in her head. She put on her guardian mask. "When are they getting here." The blank tone of her voice scared me more than if she had broke down crying.

"Tomorrow. I'm not sure what time though."

Rose's pov

We didn't even have school the next day, so I couldn't avoid him.

Christian stayed with me that night, probably to make sure I didn't try to kill myself again.

He next morning we were walking to breakfast together, and I saw him. He started walking towards us when he saw me. Christian must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he stepped in front of me, and glared right at Dimitri. I could see the surprise in Dimitri's eyes that Christian looked like he was going to punch him if he took one step closer.

Dimitri's pov

I had to talk to her. I had to apologize to her for not even saying good bye. I was surprised to say the least when Christian Ozera stepped in front of her, and started glaring at me. He looked like he was considering punching me, as if the Moroi could really beat me in a fight. I also saw the fear in Rose's eyes as she saw me coming closer.

Christian excused himself from Rose, and made his way over to me, glare still intact. If looks could kill I'm sure I would be dead.

"You will stay away from her." he warned me.

I gave him a questioning look. Rose hadn't even told Lissa about us so she couldn't have told Christian. "And why is that?" I asked him.

His glare got worse if that was possible. "Because I will not let you do what you did to her again. She is finally starting to get better. So I'm not going to let you walk in and be an asshole to her again. You should just walk away." I was taken aback, not just at the venom in his words, but at the words them self. She had told him.

I decided it was best for me to just walk away, and talk to Rose when she was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll now even though I have been badly shot down by someone that has the intellect of a 2 year old I chose to move on with my life and continue this story cuz the rest of u are so nice it makes me love all of u even more if u chose to see what im talking about read the reviews on this any way I got my 30 even if the 30ith was rude I stand by me word so they will realize they like each other**

Rose's pov

_I saw those red ringed eyes and pale skin. Fangs showed as he looked right at me, and sunk his fangs into her neck. I screamed._

suddenly I jolted awake. I wished I would stop dreaming about Lissa's death. (A/N one of u mentioned that I forgot to put that in)

I figured I should go to the gym. It was the only place I could let out my frustrations. I put on my training outfit- a tank top and shorts- and headed out.

I started running the track, and put on my IPod. 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace came on.

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Every room mate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet _

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you (X2)_

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

That was when I realized someone was running with me. I looked over, and came to a stop.

_I hate every thing about you _

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

I took out the head-phones. He stopped to, and walked back to where I was.

"I thought you hated running." he said in his Russian ascent that was so bitter sweet to my heart.

"What do you want Comrade?" I asked in an attempt at being casual. I don't think it work from the look in his eyes.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Roza I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told you like that. I shouldn't have left you." I had chills going down my spine, but not like I used to. I felt like running away from him.

"Well you did." I whispered only allowing one tear to fall. I didn't wipe it away, because that would be like admitting that I was crying, but he did it for me.

"Roza I'm not worth your tears." he murmured leaning closer.

"Your right. You aren't." I said. I swear I saw hurt in his eyes. HE LEFT ME! I screamed in my head.

"Get your hands off of her Belikov, or I will light you up like a Russian bon-fire." came Christian's voice. I had never heard him sound so angry.

Turning around Dimitri glared at Christian. "What is your problem?" he asked.

Christian's eye's narrowed. "You." he said then Dimitri's duster was consumed in flames. With reflexes you could only get from being a guardian for years Dimitri had the duster off, and the fire out, then was storming away all in the same moment.

"You ok?" Christian asked me, the gentleness in his voice was in sharp contrast to the anger that had been in it only secants ago. It was in that moment I realized how hard I had fallen for him. How could I have feeling for Christian as anything more than a firend, and yet here I was thinking it.

Christian's pov

I really had meant it. I wanted to catch him on fire. I had realized when I saw him holding her how I truly felt about Rose. She was going to kill me if she ever found out that I liked her like that.

"You know I have been to Russia, and their bon-fire's are no different from ours." she said to me as I walked her back to her dorm. (A/N I don't know she went on vacation or something I just wanted her to go there but Dimitri was never turned.)

"Yeah I know, but it sounded cool." I replied grinning at her.

**This one was hard to write cuz I like Dimitri but I think it came out pretty good what you ya'll think**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this one is going to be short but hey I got a big writing test - I need to pass cuz I want to go to high school- so it's short but hey at least its here**

Dimitri's pov

My duster. I thought mournfully.

That Ozera boy! Every time I try to talk to Roza he gets in the way. I could tell he liked her. I shouldn't be feeling this way. _I_ had left her. She had every right to move on. That's what I had wanted for her. Right? Now that just sounded wrong in my own head. Most likely, because when I had decided it would be best for her to move on, I hadn't anticipated it happening so soon, and right in front of me. Worst of all, if Tasha and I were to get together then, and her and the Ozera boy got together I would be in love with my niece. Gosh that would just be wired!

What was I doing with my life?

Christian's pov

How could I be crushing on Rose! She was Lissa's best friend! I mean I had always found Rose pretty, but this was more than just simple lust.

WHEN DID I EVEN STARTED TO LIKE HER! I yelled in my head. Some how as we became better friends I had fallen for her.

I couldn't tell her that though. She was dealing with to much already anyway.

I had really hoped to get a little more than Dimitri's really wired coat. Um like say his face. (A/N that would have been a sad tragedy I like dimitri . . . Well not the one in my story he sucks but the book one.) if he hurts her again a certain Russian is going to get burned and this time there really will be a Russian bon-fire.

No I couldn't tell Rose how I felt. Not if I was thinking about catching her X on fire like that, and after all she had gone through. I couldn't do that to her.

Rose's pov

How could I like Christian! He was my friend. And until about a week ago we had still been on shaky grounds with that term. And he had be Lissa's boyfriend! (A/N it all seems to go back to Lissa why they won't tell are you starting to like her less I know I am but that might have something to do with that my friend hates her and won't stop giving me reasons why she is bad that kind of make since)

No I couldn't tell him. He and I were finally starting to become close and I was not ruining that.

**Tip for the near future never pick writing a story over homework in the class u are not passing - im doing so now cuz I love you guys well MOST of you guys people who bothered to read the last A/N know what I mean again sorry it's short **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't u guys just love how much I update I saw 50 reviews and couldn't help it but oh my gosh I love u guys 50 reviews I never thought I would get that many now I'm going to give Dimitri a little break for this chapter so he doesn't seem like a complete stalker**

Christian's pov

Today was the school dance. I wanted to ask Rose, but I was worried I would end up in the infirmary just like Jesse. He had asked her earlier today, and gotten thrown down the stairs. It was like three sets of stairs too. Oh well I would ask her.

I knocked on her door. She came out rubbing her hair with a towel. I had apparently come right as she got out of the shower. "Hey what's up?" she asked me, and I almost chickened out right then.

"I . . . umm . . . Was wondering if maybe you would want to go to the dance with . . . Me." I blushed deep red. "As friends of course. You know if you aren't going with anyone else already." (A/N he is just begging for an awkward silence)

"Yeah sure I'll go with you." she said smiling.

"Great it's a date." I realized what I had just said. "I mean not like a real date! Like . . . I got to go!" I ran . Then I ran back.

"Hey can I borrow your phone." I asked her. (A/N ah the phone that started it all if any of u remember.)

"Um sure, but Mia has it. I just got the phone, and I've barely been able to use it." she didn't really sound upset so I wasn't sure what to say. I kind of just stood there for a secant in an awkward silence.

I found Mia when I managed to leave. I looked around for her, and found her kissing Eddie. Oh you have got to be kidding me. I was going to get hit with the phone again!

Yep I was write she through it at me, but hers hurt worse than Eddie's, because Eddie was nice enough to hit me in the head. GIRLS ARE EVIL!

I called my aunt. I didn't know where she was and I needed help I had an almost date with Rose tonight.

"Hey Chris!" she said brightly.

"I need help!" I said desperately.

"Kick him in between his legs!" she said.

"Wait what! No I have an almost date with Rose, and I don't know what to do! I need a girls help. Please! I'm begging you!" I pleaded into the phone. She started giving me some advice, that included taking some Zemax (A/N I think that's like a medicine for stress) I was offended at that, but let it go.

Rose's pov

He just asked _me_ to the dance! I needed guy help. Adrian!

I ran out of my dorm, and to gust housing. I stared beating at his door till my fist hurt. "Rose? I thought there was an army out here. See I put on my cameo shirt just for the army." I laughed a little at that especially because he really was wearing one. "So what can I do for you?" I dragged him to my dorm.

"Christian asked me to the dance! I don't know what to do! I mean he said we were going as friends but I like him as more!"

After telling me to calm the heck down - and hitting my head saying I needed a V8 I mean what the heck I hated that commercial- he started to help me out.

**I'm so evil I leave u hanging no I just need to get to the bus on time so I can get to school **

**Luv ya**

~ **kate882**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I got a review asking about y everyone was taking Roses phone so I will try to answer them in this chapter if I cant it will be in the next one. **

Christian's pov

I was so nervous as I knocked on her door. I couldn't do this. I should just leave. Her door opened. CRAP! Whoa! That last thought was what went through my head when I saw her.

She was wearing a black dress with a deep red fabric tied around her waist. She had on black converse heels- I didn't even know they made heels. They looked just like the shoe but with a heel. Her hair was curled, and hanging lose around her shoulders framing her beautiful face perfectly. She wore no make up, but she didn't need any. (A/N man I read to many romance stories)

She smiled at me, and it just made her look even better.

Rose's pov

He wore black skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, and a dark blue tie that brought out the blue in his beautiful eyes. He looked supper nervous, and I probably wasn't much better.

He handed me a single red rose. "Oh Christian that's so sweet!" I exclaimed, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a red about the same color as the rose.

"Your welcome." I told him to wait a moment, and put the rose in a vase in my room. Where the heck did I get a vase? Oh well it was coming in handy now.

We got to the dance, and pretty much everyone was there. The teachers didn't care what we played so we had some not so school appropriate for school songs playing. At the moment they where playing Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. I loved this song!

I dragged Christian onto the dance floor, and he of course protested, but I could care less.

_Yeah you're a hot mess _

_And I'm falling for you_

_I'm like_

That was when I fell right into Christian's arms. He was startled, but still managed to catch me. Stupid heels! Then again I was in Christian's arms right now. Neither of us tried to get out of the position.

He leaned down a little, then looked at me searching my eyes to make sure it was ok, and that I wouldn't kill him for it. He must have found what he was looking for because he closed the small distance between our lips, and kissed me.

Christian's pov

I kissed her. AND SHE KISSED ME BACK! The fact that I was so shocked by this showed how low my self esteem was. Still _she_ was kissing _me!_

Then her phone rang. You have got o be kidding me! She shot me an apologetic look, and went to talk on her phone. I could care less. I had just kissed her. Yep I was still in shock.

Then I realized I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I had just kissed her now what? I needed to call aunt Tasha. I would barrow Rose's phone when she was done. (A/N yes I figured out a way to put it in here)

The song changed to My First Kiss by 3Oh3!. I laughed at the irony that this would play after I just kissed someone. The best friend of my first kiss no less.

Rose walked back. "Hey can I use your phone for a secant?" I asked.

"Adrian has it." she said. I walked off to find him. He had a phone! Why the heck did he need Rose's? I finally found him. "I need Rose's phone." I said

"I don't have it. It's with Eddie." Again! I walked off to find Eddie.

"Why dose someone always have Rose's phone?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid. I felt like that person who knows there is a secret, but on one will tell them what it is, and everyone else knows it.

"Her phone has game app's on it, and internet. I can read on fan fiction and kill Zombie's." he smiled at this.

"It has games?" I stared at him. Zombie killing games? He nodded. "Mine!" I snatched the phone, and ran because I knew Eddie could kill me for doing that.

**Well I hoped ya'll liked it until the next update **

**~Kate882 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok last chapter this is the end**

Christian's pov

Dimitri was gone. My aunt had left, and thus so had he. Now there was nothing stoping me from asking her.

I started to run to Rose's room. I had her phone with me. I had gotten my own, but I still liked hers better. Mine didn't have game apps.

I started knocking on her door. No answer. The World hates me. I ran to the mess hall. I was begging silently that she would be there.

"Hey Chris." I heard her say brightly. I skidded to a stop.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"I was looking for you." she said. You have got to be kidding me. Whatever.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." I said nervously. She had kissed me back, so why was a so worried. Oh right because she was so out of my liege.

She looked at me blankly waiting for my question. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I was holding my breath as I waited for an answer.

"Yes!" she said in excitement, and then gave me a huge hug. I take back what I said before. The world totally loves me. When she pulled back from the hug I kissed her.

By the time we pulled away everyone was staring. "Are you people so lifeless this is all you have to do?" Rose yelled, and they all turned away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I have had a couple people asking about a sequel if u guys want that let me know and I will try to make one **


	11. Chapter 11

ok so i decided to do the sequel becasue all of u wanted it but i has to finish atleast one of my other storys first before i can start another one so just look me up on the 20th i should have it by then if the date changes i will lest u know

love yall always

~Kate


	12. Chapter 12

well i put up the first chapter of the secont part of this so u can check out my page and find it


End file.
